Betly Starts
by LWHxExpress
Summary: "Haha that's funny. It says its 8:43 but it cant be 8:43 because my train leaves at 9:00. Must be broken." Will let out a nervous laugh knowing full enough the clock wasn't broken. ((Don't Own Picture))
1. Prologue

_* Beep *_

Will groaned. He snuggled closer into his bear mattress, spare blanket, and a old pillow he used when he was younger. These weren't the most comfortable sleeping utilities but since all his blankets and pillows where packed in boxes this was all he had left. He held his breath and waited for another beep. No beep followed. He let out his breath and smiled.

* Beep *

"REALLY" Will yelled sitting up and slamming his hand down on the "off " button. He instantly fell back down feeling dizzy.

"Okay I should've known not to get up that fast," he grumbled to himself. Will was happy and bright person and usually got more sleep. But when Will first wakes up you don't want to be on the other end. When the nauseas feeling in his stomach finally faded away he sat back up slowly and looked down at the time.

"Haha that's funny. It says its 8:43 but it cant be 8:43 because my train leaves at 9:00. Must be broken." Will let out a nervous laugh knowing full enough the clock wasn't broken.

"Crap."

Misses Solace flips an egg off the pan and onto the plate. She looks up at the clock and sighs. "Its 8:50" she starts, "iv been calling that boy 8 times. If he doesn't get he'll be lat-" and is cut off by a blonds door slamming shut and a frantic Will running out buckling his pants and putting an arm threw his shirts sleeves. He zips past the kitchen only gabbing the piece of toast and holds it in his mouth. He grabs his backpack and starts tying his right shoe.

"Will Solace! I can't believe you woke up so late! I even prepared breakfast and.." Wills mother shouted while Will finished tying his left shoe.

"Sorry mom! But I got to go or ill be late you know" He grinned opening the front door.

"Wait!" Wills mom gabbed Wills sleeve and pulled him into a hug.

"Be safe okay and come visit," She whispered breaking into tears. Will smiled and comforted his mother.

"Don't worry mom. The academy is one of the best schools in the country! And besides ill come and visit during holidays…" Will receives a glare.

"Okay weekdays" he said kindly pushing his mother off him.

"Besides, I can take care of myself! I'm practically a doctor" he smirked and kissed her on the forehead before waving and running out the door. Wills mother whipped a tear from her cheek and smiled.

"My baby's growing up" she whispered leaning on the doorframe.

"Sorry" Will mumbled as he bumped into people on the streets. He had finished his bread and was nearly at the school. He ran so fast he passed the huge building with students talking in front. Will stopped and backed up. He turned and faced the school.

"How did I miss this just now?" he muttered under his breath.

"Well I guess this is it. I'm finally at ODG Academy."

**I know what your thinking. What is this? Hm? A school AU, done much before Lynn. No no just you wait! This is the prologue I guess. Trust me I think the next chapter will be a lot more organized and actually good. And I understand I'm not so good in third person but the other chapters 'probably' will be in first and I have it all planed out. Should I continue? Cause I like my idea butttttttttt I'm just not that good at writing. Well this might be a series. I can't believe I might be writing a series now. Bear with me people.**

**/\-Lynn**


	2. Authors Note Sorry

**Authors note:**

**Okay guys, sorry I haven't updated in like forever. I know a lot of people, (not all of them, some are good at updating), don't update till like weeks later or 5 days later, which is okay because we have somewhat of a life. But I was planning on uploading the first chapter but I kind of ha-ha forgot some details that were like a major part in the story. I had asked my Percy Jackson fan friend, who I convinced to ship Solangelo, for help on this but she didn't reply till a week later :O. Finally I got it sorted out but then my English teacher gave me an assignment where I needed to write 15 story's by next Thursday, (it was last Monday at the time). And when you write two stories a day all your creative juices just run out. Maybe for others they got a lot to last but mine just can barely write two ha-ha. SO, sorry about that; once this stupid assignment is over ill be sure to start the first chapter, (which I some how started a bit), and upload. Thanks for bearing with me,**

**Xx Lynn :)**


End file.
